The End that Never Comes
by The Lily SilverWolf
Summary: Lily and Yuki live in a world filled with darkness. A darkness only they can see. A darkness that they unleashed. With a past only filled with that darkness, they want to change for a brighter future. With that goal in mind they sneak on a pirate ship to head back to the place it had all started. The darkest place of all.


**The End that Never Comes: Chapter 1**

**_Prologue_**

I keep running, but it seems like I never move. No matter how much I run, the path never ends, always being surrounded by darkness. I try to stop and rest but my pass won't allow me. Something is after me but I don't know what. It's gets closer every second, no matter how fast I run. There's no place to hide only darkness. What do I do? Why me? I can't keep running... I don't want to die, but it's getting closer... No! No, please, no! Someone help me! Wake me up! It's not real! I don't want to die... I don't want to die! Can no one can hear my cries? Of course not I'm all alone. I can't run anymore. It's to late it's already here. I shouldn't turn around but... I can't see it's body though, only it's red eyes. I wanna run again but I can't... I'm frozen with fear. No don't come any closer, no!

"Lily!" I snap my eyes open to be greeted by my guardian concerned face.

Guardians were important to everyone, they kept us alive. We couldn't live without them, if they die, we died and if we die, they died. They were our other half in a way. They were born the time as us, they die the same time as us. The other difference is they are animals and we are humans. Well that and they have a magic power to transform into different types of animals. They do have a limit as to want they can change to though.

"Yuki..." Yuki, my guardian, can transform into a wolf, dog, cat, blue bird, and a mouse. She earned the name Yuki by her being white as snow, besides from being a blue bird.

My eyes start to tear up as I look up at her. "I'm sorry... I don't mean to cry..." I wipe my tear away with my sleeve until I feel some wet that wasn't from tears. "It's ok Lily... You can cry if you want, you don't have to act tough, no one is around anyways. Now tell me, why are you crying?" I look at her with tear filled eyes. "I had a bad dream... No, I had a nightmare. It was so scary, I kept running and running, but it never ended. I was surrounded by darkness, all alone, and something was after me. If you wouldn't have woken me I would've been... Been killed!" I wrap my arm tightly around Yuki's neck and buried myself into her soft fur. "It's alright Lily, it was just a dream. That would never happen. I would be with you if it was true." I chuckle slightly. "Of course, your right. I could only be eaten by a monster if your by My side." Yuki chuckled at this too. "That's not what I meant." I unwrap my arms and lean back. "Well I gotta get ready. You stay on the bed." I stretch as I get out of bed, forgetting about my nightmare I had just had. "Don't tell me want to do..." I heard Yuki mumble but listened anyways. I chuckle as she walked in circles before plopping down on the bed. With that I turned back around and went into the bath room.

I look at my features in the Mirror as I pull up my hair. Long brown hair that reaches to my mid thigh, but when pulled up it reaches only to my hip. Green eyes and light pink rosey lips. I look farther down on my body. I had a small figure with small curves, but they were still there. I had a tan milky colored. I smiled at the mirror, I wasn't one to brag but I always thought I looked kinda cute. I turn around to a knock on my door. "Hey, hurry up. We got people to serve." I heard my boss yell from behind the door. "I'm coming." I sigh and open the door. There stood my boss, with his beard that sticks all over the place along with his brown hair. He had brown eyes and bad breath. "Oh, and you need to brush your teeth." I state as I walk pass him, ignoring his glare. He might seem like the mean type but he isn't. He let me have this job, and let my live here for free. He's been taking care of me and Yuki since we got separated from out parents. "Come on, Yuki." I say as I open the door to the stairs that lead down to the bar. "Coming." Just as I walk into the bar, Yuki landed on my shoulder in her blue bird form. I start to place some glasses out as Yuki goes to turn the closed sign to open. Soon, people started to fill the bar. "So many people..." Yuki said with a disappointed face. "Whatcha expect? It is the best bad in town after all." I chuckle as I fix someone's drink. "Yeah yeah, I know." Yuki mumbles as she fixes someone else drink beside me.

It was already in the afternoon and both me and Yuki were tired. "Ugh, how much longer till closing time?" Yuki plopped her head down on the counter.

"Yuki... We close at 12 at night, it's 12 in the afternoon..." I answer her as I lean against the wall with a wet rag on my head.

I open my eyes when I heard the bar door open. "Welcome to our bar, what would you like?" I tensed up a little when I notice that they where pirates. "Booze, for all of us! Including our guardians." I smile sweetly at the man that looked like the caption. "Coming right up sir." I relax seeing that they don't look harmful. "Order of 12 booze, 6 humans, 6 guardians." I tell Yuki the order as I start to fix the first drink.

After we finish, we take the drinks over to the pirates. While we was walking over to the table, I notice the bar was almost completely empty. "Thank god for pirates." Yuki joked, probably noticing how empty it's gotten too. "I know what you mean." I chuckle slightly. "Here you go, order of twelve booze." Both me and Yuki smile at them while we set their drinks down. "Thanks miss!" Said a boy with sun kissed hair. "Not a problem, it's my job after all." I half joked with him. "I guess you right." The boy smiled up at me. I chuckled before I turned around and headed back to the counter. I hadn't took notice that Yuki wasn't following me till she shouted my name. "Lily!" I turned to see one of the guardians soaked with what looked like booze. He was a dog, which didn't surprise me seeing a dog is the most common guardian to be. He was growling at Yuki which made me tense up automatically. "What's seem to be the problem?" I questioned as I stepped in front of Yuki. This guardian had an eye patch and brown fur. He glare up at me. "This mutt spilt booze all over me!" He growled, his expression mixed with annoyance and just plain pissed. "I'm sorry sir I'm sure it was an acc-." I was cut off by the dog. "Accident? As if! She did it on purpose!" I was about to say something but Yuki interrupted me. "It's true I did on purpose but he deserved it!" Yuki obviously sent the last part to the pissed guardian. "Yuki!" I said her name in a scolding manner, but she just shrugged. "I'm so sorry for her behavior. Please is there anyway for me to make it up to you?" I now my head. Before he could answer the guy that had order before started laughing. "This was some good entertainment! But I know a way for you to repay him." I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "A-and what would that be?" It was obvious I was scared. "How about some information?" I instantly relax. "Oh sure, whatcha wanna know?" The man started laughing again. "You looked terrified just a second ago, whatcha think I was gonna say?" I smiled as I scratched the back of my neck. "I don't know... Make me your slave?" I pulled a chair from the table across from them and sat down. "Haha! We wouldn't do that. Anyways, about the information, have you heard anything about skull island?" I tensed up slightly at the name. "Yes I have." I answer honestly. "Good, now, I'm sure people have talk about it a lot here. The question is, do you know where it is?" I shifted uncomfortably. "N-no." I lied. "Looks like your lying to me." Said the guy that looked to be the owner of the guardian Yuki spilt booze on. "I am not. All I know is that the island is a very dangerous place with a lot of treasure..." I chewed my lower lip, it was obvious I was lying. It looked like he was about to say something else but Yuki interrupted. "Well anyways that's all we know, now lily maybe we should take our break now so we can find our boss..." I nodded and quickly got up and headed to the door with Yuki by my side, but someone grabbed my arm. "Yuki!" With that Yuki bite the hand that grab me. I was instantly let go and I started run, Yuki following after me. "Dammit!" Yuki yelled as she looked back to see them following us. "Yuki, in the satchel, I'll get them off out trail." Yuki nodded before turning into a mouse and hiding in the satchel. While running I knocked things in their path and turned to every corner to loose them.

I panted as I sit under a tree. I had finally lost them and I could barely breath or move. I sat there trying to catch my breath for awhile. "Hey, Lily, you ok?" Yuki came out of the satchel and looked at me with concern. "F-fine... Just tired is all." I reassured with a slightly shaky voice. "If you say so..." Yuki curled up into a ball in my lap as a cat. I say there petting her soft fur. After I finally caught my breath and my heart settled down, I got up and started walking. "Where're we going?" Yuki looked up at me slightly confused as I carry her. "We need to get the skull mad and get out of here." Yuki look up at me shocked. "Get out of here? As in leave the island?" I nodded my head with a sad smile. "We can't stay here. They'll keep looking for us and we can't give them the treasure map, we need it. Besides we always talked about getting a boat and going to skull island, remember?" She shook her head. "I remember but I never thought we'd actually do it!" I smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry, but it's for the best... But now that I think about how are we going to get a ship? We don't have enough money, and it's not like we can sneak on one, they wouldn't go near skull island..." I started to think then thought of the pirates earlier. "I have a plan." I smirked at the thought of my plan. "I don't like the sound of it already." Yuki tensed up at my smirk.

After we gather our stuff we headed to the docks. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be..." With that we stuff out things in a barrel and getting in one ourselves. "So tight..." I mumble as I shift uncomfortably, but freeze when I hear voices. "Why is this barrel so light?" They must have picked up the one with our stuff. "Who cares? Get it on the ship." I tense up when I hear foot steps beside me. The barrel was about to be lifted up but was dropped. "Ugh..." I head my head in the process. "Lily..." Yuki looked at me concerned right before I pass out.

I open my eyes to see Yuki laying her head on me asleep. "Yuki..." I shake her a bit. "Hm..? Where am I..?" Yuki mumbles, rubbing her eyes with her paw. "In a barrel the last I recall." Yuki rolled her eyes. "Thanks caption obvious." I chuckled. "No problem, sergeant sarcasm." Yuki glared at me. "Anyways what should we do now?" Yuki tilted her head. "Now it's your part, did you forget the plan already? You have to go check it out through this hole." I pointed to the plugged hole. "Oh yeah." I push it open and Yuki jumps on my hand. "Up you go." I say as I push her through the hole. "Be carful, Yuki." I say with concern. "Yeah, same to you..." With that Yuki was off.

Yuki's pov

I quickly ran across the floor to the stairs. Guardians can't be rats, for whatever reason but they can be mice. It's most common for humans to get it mixed thinking guardians can't be either rat or mouse, but it's better to be safe than sorry. As I run up the stairs, I notice a lot of holes in the floors, which is good for me. As soon as I'm at the top of the stairs I run in a different whole. As I look around I notice a lot of different kinds of ingredients for food. I looked towards the door when it opened and saw a guy with a bandanna walk in with a light brown, maybe a dark dirty blonde, furred wolf. Wolves wasn't as common as dogs, but they wasn't rare either. Wolves were very intelligent, strong, and flexible. Most common job for a wolf was hunting or to be in a circus. Maybe because wolves pads made it good for climbing, their strong legs good for jumping and doing flips. It was good to have a wolf. As I watch them, I notice they look a lot alike. Items common for guardians to have the same look as their master, actually it was super rare for the not to look like each other. I guess me and Lily were a rare find. Someone else walking in the room interrupted my thoughts. This man had two swords with a light dirty blondes hair cat on his shoulder. Cat were just as common as dogs. Cats were fast and great climber. Cats for more flexible then a wolf, probably the most flexible animal to be actually. There was only one problem with cats, they were as stupid as a monkey. Okay maybe not stupid, but easily distracted.

I tensed up a little when the fact hit me that it was a cat and I was a mouse. I start to climb the shelf to get out of eye sight. "Hey Nate Captin wants to know when the food will be ready?" I listen to their conversation when I settle down at the top of the shelf I was on. "...one hour." I keep looking back and forth, depending on who's talking. "What?! One hour? But that's so long." I snicker at the blonde boy. "Can't help it, now get out." I heard a creak behind me. That's when I realized the cat wasn't on the boy's should anymore, it was behind me. "Looky here, a snack." Here's another reason why it's bad to be mistaken that a mouse can't be a guardian, no one hesitates to kill you. I swallow down the lump in my throat. I start to back up as the cat comes closer. As soon as the cat goes to pounce in me I jump off the shelf. I'm quickly greeted with a pissed off looking wolf. He was so close our noses were touching. He was growling at me and showing his teeth.

I quickly turn around and run back out of the hole. "Get back here, ya rat!" I quickly ran into another hole, then another. I climbed to the top of a shelf again and tried to relax. Almost as soon as I calm down my heart, another cat appears. This one was a very dark brown almost black furred cat that wasn't as fluffy as the first. Before I could run, it caught me with it's mouth. I tensed up but relaxed a little when I noticed it wasn't chewing or swallowing me. "Ishi, drop it in here please." With that I was dropped down in a jar. As soon as I'm in the jar I try to get out. "Sorry little fella, but we have to get rid of you. Maybe your jar will end up at an island and you'll get out." A dark skinned man smiled at me apologetically. 'If you get caught, turn into something different, and get the hell outta there." Lily's words echo through my head when I realized what he's gonna do to me. I sigh, knowing it gonna hurt to turn into something big with in the jar. I transform into a wolf, whimpering before the jar finally breaks and allows me to continue to transform. I quickly recover and get I to a fighting position. "Stay back." I growled. "Whoa whoa, calm down, I won't hurt ya!" I don't budge and continue to glare at them. "You won't tell anyone I'm here got if?" I start to back away but end up stepping on a piece of glass. I let out a short whine and quickly lift my leg back up. "Ow..." I look back at the glass stuck in my foot and started to cry in pain, but I quickly turned around and growled when the man came closer. "S-stay back..." I carefully stepped back. "I won't hurt you, actually the opposite of hurting you, I wanna help you with you foot." As soon as I reach the end of the table I jump to one of the counters, being careful not to land on my hurt foot. "Please let me help you, your master will be in pain too until you let me." I knew it was true. Any pain inflicted to a guardian can be felt by the master, and the other way around. Whining with defeat, I lay down so he can examine my foot. As soon as he touch it, I pulled back slightly. "Shhhhh it's ok." He cooed to calm me down. I nodded, closing my eyes ready for any pain that'll come.

After serval minutes, he finally had gotten the glass out and my leg fixed up. "Thanks..." I smiled at him. "I'm glad to see that your relaxed now, it was kinda scary when you growled at us." He chuckled as he pat my head. "Oh yeah... I forgot I was suppose to go hide after I was found..." I scowled at myself for letting my guard down so easily. "Oh? Is your master on the ship as well?" Asked, who I now know as, Ishi. I nod at his question. "Promise you won't hurt her?" I ask them with pleading eyes. "Of course we won't, it's a rule to never hurt women or children." I smiled at Christopher when he said that and hoped off the bed I was on. I started to walk out the door but Christopher stopped me. "Where you going?" I smirked at him. "Who knows?" And with that I was out the door with Christopher and Ishi following close behind me. I push open the door that leads to the storage room. I look back to see if they were still following. Then I headed down to the storage room. I sit down beside the barrel Lily was in and tilted my head towards it. Christopher comes closer and starts to open it. I quickly turn into a mouse and go back inside the hole I came out of before he opened it. "Yuki...? Why is someone trying to open the barrel?" Lily whispers with a terrified look. "Let's just say we have to make a change of plans." I gave her one of my cheeky grins.

Lily's pov

I look up at a dark skinned man when the lid opens. "Hi..." I sheepishly grinned at him. "Hi there." The man smiled sweetly at me. "Would you like to come out?" I was surprised he was being kind to me. "Actually, I think I'd rather stay in here..." I shrink down into the barrel a little bit. "Come on, I'm sure it isn't very comfortable in there." The man picked me up and set me back down on my feet. It was then when I realized how the floor swayed a lot. "Whoa..." I tripped and began to fall but the man caught me. "You should be careful you know, you don't want to hurt yourself further." I looked up at him confused. "Further?" He nodded. "See, there's a lump here." The man gently touch my bump. "Oh. I guess your right." I flinched when he touch it. "Sorry. I'm Christopher by the way." He held out his hand. "I'm Lily." I shake his hand and smile at him. "Look, Christopher, I hate to get straight down to business but I need to talk to your captin." I say with a serious tone. "Ok, they're probably all on deck by now." I looked at him confused again. "Why are they all on desk?" He smiled at me. "We was having a party, or well getting ready to anyways." I looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, I kinda wreck it didn't I?" He shook his head. "Not at all. We have a lot of parties." I smiled, relieved. "That's good... But can you please introduce me to everyone?" He nods. "Of course follow me." With that he starts walking up the stairs. "Thanks, Christopher..." I say under my breath.

Once we were on the deck, Christopher got everyone's attention. "Hey guys! We have a guest." With that all eyes were on me and Yuki. "Hey! I remember you! Your the one that bit Eduardo!" Said a guy with two swords. I stiffen up when I hear a gun click. "Why the hell are ya on our ship?" Said the guy that Yuki had bitten. "Uh... W-well..." I swallowed hard, terrified of what I got into. I felt Yuki stiffen beside me when we heard a growl. "Put your gun away, let me take care of them." Growl the dog that I guessed was his guardian. "Back off." Yuki step in front of me protectively, looking just as scary as the dog in front of us. "You couldn't beat me even if your life depended on it."Yuki's ear twitched, she was obviously getting more pissed by the second. "you wanna bet?" I shifted nervously as it got more tensed around them. "Yeah I do actually, 10 gold coins to who ever wins." Yuki smirked at that. "Make it a 100." My face paled. "Y-Yuki, we don't have that kind of money!" Yuki looked up at me. "Duh that's why I'm making this bet, to get that kinda of money. Why say that? Do you not believe in me?" I shook my head. "No, I believe in you it's just that... What if you don't win?" Yuki smiled at me. "Just trust me." I sighed. "Alright fine, since we are making a bet how about if we win, you have to pay 100 gold coins and take us somewhere." I reached my hand out for a shake. "Deal?" Without hesitation, the caption grabbed my hand. "Deal!"

Yuki's pov

After Lily and the caption of the ship shake hands, both me and the dog get into fighting position. "Alright choose your fighting form!"the caption yells. "I already am." The dog smirked. He was a different breed then me, a bigger breed, and he probably thought that this was the best I got. I returned his smirk and started to transform into a wolf. He looked shocked but quickly recovered and snarled. "Alright I'm ready." I was now bigger then him, but of course I knew that didn't mean I was going to win, though I probably was. "Alright! Ready! Get set! Fight!" When the caption yells fight, the dog's owner Shoots his gun in the air. The dog fighting me wastes no time at charging at me. He was fast so I barely was able to dodge him. I stumbled to the side but quickly recovered and looked behind me. When I saw him charging at me again I quickly jumped into the air and did a back flip behind him. Surprised he turned to look at me but Only to see I was the one charging this time. Before he could recover from surprise, I tackled him down. I quickly bit down on his throat, only for him to use his back legs to push and flip me over him and lose my grip. Because of being flipped I landed on my back and before I could stand he was holding me down. He went to bite down on my throat but I blocked him by linking jaws. Now we both had ahold of each others jaws, lock together, and was refusing to let to. We both knew that the first one to let go would end up with the other biting their neck, if they were fast enough. I quickly got tired of 'who can hold on the longest' game and did the same thing he did to me, flipped him over with my back legs. In the process, I let go of his jaw and pushed myself up forward, did a handstand and twisted myself around so that I was now facing him. While I did that, he simply rolled over and stood. We both snarled at each other. He charged at me once and, but this time I rolled over when he got close and jerked my head up to grab ahold of his neck once again. The force of the sudden pull back from the front without slowing made him flip. I refused to let go as I quickly moved on top of him. He tried to use the same move as before, but I had gotten tired of the same moves being used. Before he could push me, I lifted both my back legs at the same time and slammed them down on his, making it impossible to use them. While his back legs might have be trapped, he could still use his front ones. I was fast enough to quickly trap his front legs as well. Now he couldn't do anything but struggle in my death grip. After a few minutes I could tell he couldn't take much more without passing out so I quickly let go and jumped off him, but stayed in a fighting position just in case. When he stayed down, gasping for air I knew I had won.

Lily's pov

I would have congratulated Yuki, if it wasn't for my aching jaw. After they had locked jaws, I sat there the whole time rubbing it. I was to busy trying to lower the pain in my jaw that I didn't notice that Yuki won till everyone els recovered from shock and started talking. "Whoa! She actually beat Nabigētā!" I finally looked over towards them and saw that the dog was laying down, breathing heavily. "Yuki, you did it!" I smiled at Yuki as she jumped in my arms. "I told you I would!" I patted her head. "And I knew you would." With that she turned her head and looked over at the dog's owner. "A deal's a deal. Pay up." Yuki smirked. "Humph. Here." The man pulls out a bag of coins and hands them over. I quickly take it and put it in my pocket. "Also I think you folk owe me a ride?" I look over at the caption who laughs. "That's right! I guess that means you'll

Be staying here awhile." I nod. "I guess it does." I felt a little uneasy when he smirked. "Then you better pick someone to stay with because we ain't got no extra rooms."

"What?! You mean I have to share a room with a man? And not just a man, but also a pirate?!" Yuki seemed just as uncomfortable as me. "There ain't no way I'm sharing a room with her." I glared at the man That guardian just got beat. "Well you wouldn't be the best room mate either!" I huffed out in annoyance. "Caption's orders guys..." I look over to see a very displease guy with two swords. "Alright everyone quiet. Now, Lily, right? Pick someone." I think for a couple of minutes. "I guess bandana dude." They look at me confused. "Sorry, y'all have told me y'all's names." I scratch the back of my neck. "Oh I guess we forgot! Haha! I'm caption Morgan. The bandana dude, as so you say, is Nathan, our chef. That's Christopher, he's our doctor. The mean looking one is Eduardo and he's our navigator. The one with the two swords is Russell. And last but not least is Thomas, the greenhorn. Now the guardians are Kyapushon, my guardian, Shefu Nathan's, Ishi Christopher's, Nabigētā Eduardo's, Kenshi Russell's, and Aonisai Thomas's." I nod. "Got it. I'm Lily and that's Yuki." Yuki tilts her head upwards. "I guess we'll be sharing a room then Nathan." He just nodded his head. "Anyways, where did ya need us to take you two?" I look over a Yuki as she does the same to me. "It's a secret for now, I'll tell you later." He nods. "Alright well everyone I think it's time to go to bed. Nathan show them to your room. "Right." With that we head to our new room.

It was a simple room but I guess pirates didn't really need much things. "Nice room." He only nodded again. "Sooo, where to I sleep?" I tilt my head and look up at him. "The bed. I'm sleeping on the floor." I nodded, I was planning into making him give me the bed if he was planning on making me sleep on the floor anyways. "Yuki can sleep on Shefu's bed." I shook my bed. "Nah that's fine, she'll sleep with me." He nods. "Alright well good night." I curl into the new bed as Yuki snuggle beside me. I waste no time in going to sleep and neither does Yuki.


End file.
